Evolution
by selene Magnus
Summary: Je ne suis pas douée pour les titres, la preuve est faite. Petite histoire en quels mini chapitres. Always for the fun !
1. Chapter 1

**Evolution **

* * *

><p><em>Disclaimer: Les personnages appartiennent à leurs auteurs, Je fais un simple emprunt sans aucun but lucratif<em>

* * *

><p>Olivia est bouleversée par tous les évènements qui lui sont arrivés. Elle ne supporte plus cette solitude, toujours et encore seule. Aucun homme avec qui partager sa vie. Car le seul sincèrement intéressé, elle l'a éloigné, elle n'a jamais cessé de le regretter. Il lui manque tellement, mais elle croyait, vraiment elle a cru qu'elle arriverait à se passer de lui, à défaut de l'oublier. Mais c'était faux. Elle voudrait tant le revoir, juste le revoir. Cela fait une semaine maintenant, une semaine qu'elle ne pense qu'à çà : aller le revoir, même si c'est juste l'apercevoir. Elle en a tant besoin.<p>

Ce soir, elle n'est pas rentrée après le travail, elle y est allée, devant son immeuble : si jamais il était là, si jamais il pouvait passer, si jamais …

Elle a attendu une heure. Il ne passera pas. Est-il en voyage ? Ça ne serait pas étonnant.

Et soudain, la porte de l'immeuble s'ouvre sur lui. A ses côté, une femme grande, élancée. Est-ce ?

Non, elle lui tape sur l'épaule en le quittant. Peut-être une collègue. Ou alors ils sont très discrets !

Bah après tout qu'importe, elle voulait juste l'apercevoir, le voir marcher. Il est bien comme dans son souvenir, toujours beau, puissant et droit. Comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Elle aimerait tant être comme lui.

Il tourne dans une rue, et elle le perd de vue. « Dois-je le suivre ? Ou partir ? » Elle hésite tant que lorsqu'elle atteint la rue, il est déjà parti. Le voir lui a fait du bien, certes mais ce fut si court ! Elle a encore besoin de le voir, plus longtemps, encore.

Soudain, des bras l'agrippent par les épaules et la retournent en un instant.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?

Il est là. Elle est abasourdie, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Le voir si près d'elle. Son cœur s'arrête.

- Tu me croyais si stupide au point de ne pas te repérer ?

Un silence s'installe. Il l'a lâché et la regarde, son air sévère et impassible, si intimidant.

- Alors ? / demanda-t-il fortement


	2. Chapter 2

_Soudain, des bras l'agrippent par les épaules et la retournent en un instant._

_- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me suis ?_

_Il est là. Elle est abasourdie, elle ne s'y attendait pas. Le voir si près d'elle. Son cœur s'arrête._

_- Tu me croyais si stupide au point de ne pas te repérer ?_

_Un silence s'installe. Il l'a lâché et la regarde, son air sévère et impassible, si intimidant._

_- Alors ? / demanda-t-il fortement_

* * *

><p>- Dean, je … je voulais juste te voir<p>

Il se met à rire, un rire sarcastique et moqueur

- Me voir ? … me voir ?

Et d'un seul coup, il devient froid :

- Ça fait 1 an que tu ne veux plus me voir, Olivia. Un an ! / Ce dernier mot est sorti en criant.

Elle sursaute mais il continue en criant :

- Tu t'es soucié de ce que je voulais, moi pendant un an ? Tu t'es soucié de mes appels refusés, mes messages oubliés ? Et par quel miracle aujourd'hui Madame se souvient que j'existe ? Qu'est ce qui se passe Olivia ? Tu t'ennuie et tu te dis que ce sera peut être distrayant de te jouer de moi encore une fois ?

Elle ne bougeait pas, ni ne répondait, les yeux perdus. Du coup Dean s'arrêta. Il tourna sur lui-même et s'appuya un bras tendu contre le mur voisin. Il se passa l'autre main sur le visage, puis s'hasarda à la regarder rapidement. Saisi par la vision, il se précipita vers elle

- Ne pleure pas Olivia, ne pleure pas / fit-il bouleversé

- J'ai … j'ai besoin de toi / dit-elle dans un murmure

Aussitôt il la prend dans ses bras, la serre contre lui. Elle s'agrippe à son dos, et il enserre sa tête dans ses bras. Ils restent ainsi un long moment, puis il dit :

- On ne se quittera plus jamais


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia s'adresse à ses collègues : Fin, Munch et son nouveau partenaire Scotty Valens

- Les gars, je vous offre un verre ce soir. Vous êtes partants ?

Tout le monde accepte et ils partent ensemble au bar. Olivia leur fait signe de prendre une table au lieu de s'accouder au comptoir. Une fois assis, Fin demande, avant même de laisser Olivia prendre la parole.

- Tu as quoi à nous annoncer ma belle ?

Olivia est prise de court

- Forcément, c'était un peu gros cette offre de boire / répond Munch

- Oui vous avez raison, autant que je me lance directement. Voilà, j'ai demandé un congé à Cragen

Les garçons se regardent

- Un long congé. Au moins dix mois / elle devance les questions

- Quelque chose ne va pas bien Olivia ?

- J'ai besoin de faire un break, de penser à moi, mes priorités

- J'ai déjà réussi à te faire fuir ? / ironise Scotty

Elle lui tape sur l'épaule :

- Non, j'ai adoré bosser avec toi, je te jure, même si ça ne fait que six mois

- Ça a un rapport avec le départ d'Eliott ? / demande Munch

- Non, rien à voir. Même si ça été un coup dur

Leurs regards ne la quittent pas, elle sent leurs inquiétudes, alors elle rajoute :

- Dean et moi, on veut prendre du temps pour nous

* * *

><p><em>Cette histoire fut écrite alors que j'ignorais quel serait le nom du nouveau partenaire d'Olivia. Je lui donc laissé le nom du personnage qu'il avait dans Cold Case, et je n'ai ensuite pas eu l'envie de le changer<em>


	4. Chapter 4

_- Dean et moi, on veut prendre du temps pour nous_

* * *

><p>C'est la consternation ! Valens les observe surpris.<p>

- Euh, j'peux poser une question ? T'étais pas sensé être célibataire ? C'est qui ce mec ?

Elle sourit : - Ça fait deux mois, on a tant à rattraper. On va visiter l'Europe. On commence par deux mois en Italie, puis deux en France. Après … on n'a pas encore décidé !

- Comment tu penses réussir à te passer du boulot, toi ? / demande Munch

- Je suis sûre que je n'aurais pas le temps d'y penser ! On a bien l'intention d'en profiter à fond !

- C'est pour quand ton départ ?

- La semaine prochaine. Je sais, j'aurais dû vous le dire plus tôt mais Dean a dû faire du chantage pour obtenir son congé, on était sûrs de rien

Munch lui tapota l'épaule

- Je suis heureux pour toi Olivia. Il était temps pour vous deux

- Merci John. Allez, on le prend ce verre ?

- Quand même ! Ça me regarde pas, mais tu connais ce type depuis 2 mois et tu quitte tout pour aller au bout du monde avec lui ? Moi qui te croyais les pieds sur terre ! / s'inquiète Scotty

Il sent les regards un brin moqueur sur lui.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas un inconnu, Valens, loin de là / dit Fin

- Il va passer me chercher, tu va le rencontrer Scotty

- J'en frétille d'impatience

- Quand on parle du loup …. / réplique Munch

Dean passe la porte et les cherche du regard. Une fois aperçus, il les rejoint et embrasse rapidement Olivia

- Sergent Munch, Inspecteur Tutuola

- Porter / les deux répliquent en même temps

- Dean, voici Scotty Valens, mon nouvel équipier

- Enchanté ! Dean Porter / il lui tends la main que Scotty serre amicalement

- Oui, enchanté. Vous êtes de la maison ?

- FBI

- Oh ! Sans blague ? Vous avez l'air plutôt cool pour …. Yeh ouais, je dis rien

Dean se rapprocha d'Olivia, qu'il prit par les épaules. Elle passa son bras sur sa taille.

- Un partenaire qui m'apprécie ? Tu l'as soudoyé comment ?


	5. Chapter 5

_1 an plus tard_

* * *

><p>- Salut les hommes<p>

- Eh mais regarde qui vient là Fin ! La déserteuse !

- Olivia, ma belle. Eh, c'est qui cette petite chose à ton bras ?

Olivia s'approcha, posa une petite fille sur la chaise et fit une accolade à ses anciens collègues

- Elle s'appelle Lee-Ming

- Eh ? C'est quoi ce sourire ?

- On l'a adoptée. Ça fait juste deux semaines qu'elle est arrivée ! C'est …. Yahou .

Tu dis bonjour Lee-Ming ?

Mais la petite n'ose pas ouvrir la bouche

- Oui, il y a encore pas mal d'adaptation pour elle. Elle arrive juste du Cambodge.

- Buon giorno signori

- C'est pas vrai ! Non ma puce, c'est « Hello »

- T'affole pas Olivia, ça va venir ! Le temps qu'elle apprenne les mots

- Oh elle apprend très vite. Le souci c'est Dean ! Il s'est mis en tête de lui apprendre l'italien ! Alors qu'elle n'a même pas les rudiments de notre langue !

- Cette adoption est plutôt rapide ! Je croyais que c'était pas mal d'attente

- On a déposé un dossier dès qu'on s'est marié, et …

- Attends ! Parce que t'as épousé Porter ?

- Oui ! Aussitôt arrivés en Italie

- Tu permets que je m'assoie. Ça en fait des nouvelles !

- C'est pas encore fini !

- Non ! Non ! Tu es un monstre Benson !

Elle le regarde en souriant, en agitant le doigt « non ,non »

- Alors là ! Trop c'est trop ! Jamais je ne pourrais t'appeler Porter !

- Alors tu reviens quand parmi nous ? Tu nous manque trop tu sais ? Tu vas pas jouer les femmes entretenues quand même ?

- Faut que je voie ça avec Cragen. Je devais embaucher dans un mois mais …

- Mais quoi ?


	6. Chapter 6

_- Faut que je voie ça avec Cragen. Je devais embaucher dans un mois mais …_

_- Mais quoi ?_

* * *

><p>Elle passe une main sur son ventre, toujours en souriant<p>

- Le second est en route !

- Olivia ! T'es enceinte ?

- Eh oui ! Comme quoi tout arrive !

- Porter n'est pas un bon à rien finalement !

- Eh ! Tu parle de mon mari là !

- Je plaisante Olivia. On est tous super heureux pour toi. Et même pour lui ! Sans rire !

- Merci les mecs. Bon, faut que je parle au capitaine. Tu viens ma chérie ?

Elle prit la petite par la main et elles partent vers le bureau.

- bonjour Capitaine

- Olivia ! Je suis heureux de te voir. Comment vas-tu ?

- Parfaitement bien Capitaine. Et je vous présente ma fille. Nous venons juste de l'adopter

- Toutes mes félicitations

- Euh Capitaine…. Je devais revenir dans un mois, mais …

- Tu veux encore prolonger ton congé ?

- C'est surtout qu'en revenant maintenant, je ne serais pas efficace et

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Je suis enceinte Capitaine, de 4 mois. Du coup, être enfermée dans le bureau, clouée à une chaise, c'est pas moi ça !

- Je ne peux pas te renvoyer sur le terrain, tu le sais

- Oui, alors je me disais que finalement …

- Ok ! Je prolonge ton congé, jusqu'à ta période légale de maternité

- Merci Capitaine

- Tu va pouvoir profiter de ta fille et ta grossesse. Mais à ton retour je veux du Grand Benson ! Ok ?

- Merci Capitaine

- Tous mes vœux de bonheur Olivia. Tu le mérite

- Merci Don

* * *

><p><em>Voilà ho finito ! c'était bien court n'est ce pas ? la prochaine sera plus longue, vi lo giuro !<em>

_Merci aux reviews que j'ai reçues, cela m'a fait bien plaisir. Thank ma little she-wolf, i appreciated all your passing through and try to be high as your talent, but it is difficult !  
><em>

_Pour les visiteurs qui hésitent à en laisser, je les rassure en promettant de ne mordre personne. Ensuite je sais que parfois, on a pas envie de laisser un mot ou on ne sait pas quoi dire, ben j'ajouterais que ce n'ai pas grave mais juste un peu frustrant de ne pas savoir si son travail plait ou dérange, mais c'est le jeu ma pauvre Lucette !_

_So en avant pour de nouvelles aventures. Let go friends . Avanti amici  
><em>


End file.
